That Annoying Little Thing Called Fate
by simba317
Summary: Fate is a female dog...yes, female dog, for our favorite couple. The fated circumstances in which our favorite couple meet. Yes, this is a Romy and yes, I am back. Potty mouth warning.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Evo isn't mine. The movie isn't mine. And the comics aren't mine. Why isn't the X-Men mine...oh right, because I'm one dot on the planet that isn't spanking rich...damn. On another note, there will be bad language. I have a potty mouth...err...Rogue does.**  
**

**Author's Notes:** Ummm...hi?

Okay...so I found an idea. It's sorta supposed to be a oneshot...but I wanna publish it. So I guess I'll write it in installments. I'm finally getting inspired again by people...namely Ish and Ludi and by using the search function in FF...lol. So yeah, the whole plans with URX didn't go well...but I do have a lot done...from months ago...and I revamped what I was planning a bit. And I guess I've changed a lot...and when I look back now, I see my stuff, it's like 'eww' sorta...you know? lol. Anyway, I'm writing in the document manager because I've been too lazy to upload Word onto my laptop...oh and Vista is a bitch, especially since it's not compatible with my MP3 player's software...

I guess I also have problems having more than one obsession...like I'm so obsessed with Velvet Revolver it's not even funny...lol. I will ask everyone to please go out and buy Libertad, it's out July 3rd. From what I've heard, through singles, song clips etc...it's killer.

Accents are a bitch to do when you haven't written them in forever...I keep on forgetting them. So please don't mind. I'm sure you can make them sound in your head...like I do.

**Shouts!:** Umm...it's a tradition. Primarily, I'd like to say a BIG thanks to Ish, Ludi, White0Orchid and Shira/Some Scribbles for writing quality fanfiction. You've kept my fanfiction hopes alive these past months. You kick ass.

Without further adieu, the fic! Psst...it's an AU. I want to write it sort of in the vein of the real world created by the movies but with the Evo characters...because I had to have Remy's eyes as Remy's eyes. And it's Romy...duh.

A series of fateful meetings.

* * *

**That Annoying Little Thing Called Fate**

**CHAPTER ONE: COFFEE HOUSES AND MAGAZINE STANDS **

"Fuck," cursed Rogue, "Ah cahnt believe this!"

Scrambling through the items in her over black leather sized purse...notebook, pencil case, makeup, hair accessories, bangles...in a panicked frenzy in the middle of the early morning call order of corporate coffee chain, Starbucks, Rogue was about to have a conniption. Her kohl lined eyes were narrowed in frustration. Dammit, her wallet was missing! This was simply not possible. She had used it just minutes before to buy an edition of Classic Rock magazine with the immortal Steven Tyler at the international newsstand just around the corner. Her memory served her to remember placing the Emily wallet into the confines of her studded, distressed purse. Possibly what was even worse was that she was holding down the line at Starbucks.

"If you can't order, move on over for someone who can!"

"Miss, if you could please..."

"I'm going to be late!"

"I AM late!"

"Just take my order!"

"What's holding up the line?"

"I need my nonfat chai latte!"

"Don't tell me your power is uber slow!"

"You wanna go outside?"

"I need a Cinnamon Il Dolce Frappucino!"

Of course, even worse than the irate customers was that she would not get her coffee fix.

As luck would have it Kitty Pryde saved the day, "So that's $4.95 for the venti mocha latte?" she said pulling out a five dollar bill.

Rogue gave her friend a grateful look as Kitty accepted her change from the flustered looking employee with messy orange hair with all curls about his head and shoulders. It was never fun to deal with addicts.

The pair shuffled over as they grabbed their coffees and exited the over crowded coffee house. That cheery little bell sounded most grating to Rogue's ears as the door slipped close.

"Some fucker jacked my wallet!" cried Rogue, infuriated, "My ID, my credit card...my money...everything. Shit, shit, shit." Her steps jumped in staccato on the sidewalk demonstrating her foul mood.

"Drink your coffee," advised Kitty Pryde, unphased by her friend's cursing and seething anger.

"This is no tahme for coffee, dammit!" exclaimed Rogue stubbornly.

"Coffee, Rogue, coffee," repeated Kitty, stopping her friend from her tirade with a hand to the shoulder.

"Fahne," conceded Rogue as she gulped down a sip of the hot brew.

"What am Ah going to do?" said Rogue quietly, looking at Kitty, sadly, "All my important shit is in there..."

Kitty gave a slight smile. She knew Rogue well. As usual, coffee did the trick, "It's not so bad. Those things can be replaced...I mean, sure, it's bitch to cancel all your credit cards, and apply for a new licence, get another bank card, earn back your money, get those savings points from all those stores...and..."

"Kitty, you're babbling," said Rogue, amused.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well...Rogue, the point is, those things can be replaced and it's not like you lost all your sketches or anything."

"It could be worse," agreed Rogue.

"Oh yeah...like you could have your hideous school ID card with that picture...you know the one, that like gave you that disgustingly hideous spray tan look. I mean, I was seriously orange. I can't do orange as it is, much less orange skin..." started Kitty.

"Kit, wouldn't you want that gone?" asked Rogue wrly, feeling slightly better.

"Shut up," admonished Kitty, turning slightly pink.

Rogue just laughed.

"Come on, I'll get you a corset," said Kitty, pulling Rogue's arm along the crowded New York streets.

"Retail therapy? Ah thought ya were so ovah that," grinned Rogue.

"Oh please, you know me better than that, Rogue," teased Kitty.

The pair had met several years prior at the prestigious Xavier's Academy for the Gifted, an exclusive private school in Westchester, New York for mutants that recruited the best students from all over the world, when they were forced together as roommates. They were polar opposites; Rogue was a Goth, Kitty a prep... and their relationship at first had been...strained...to say the least. But somewhere in those weeks of stress, panic, and teenage angst, oh and let's not forget the Danger Room, at the beginning of the first semester of freshman year they had bonded. Suddenly, they started to tolerate each other and they began to compromise, instead of battling over room decor and eventually, not three months in, they found each other loyal and best friends. Currently, the girls were roommates together in university. And the moving in together had been much smoother than the first time.

Rogue had to admit, deep deep down, she enjoyed shopping with Kitty, once she had reformed the girl's tastes a bit. Of course, she would never admit that it was useful to have a friend who knew how to colour coordinate to the most impeccable form of perfection. Anyway, the pair spent the next half hour at a Goth shop where Rogue was treated to a lovely emerald coloured corset covered in black lace with velvet trim and embroidered black roses, before they headed off to several quirky shops that both girls liked. It was a cool Autumn day and the pair had decided to go shopping anyway in advance. Kitty had easily loaned Rogue some money, despite the Goth's reluctance.

_Earlier..._

Remy LeBeau scanned the newsstand for his favourite UK magazine publication, Classic Rock.

_Damn, Tyler...now if I can look dat good at 59...How do you do it...and with your past too...  
_

Grabbing an issue, he strolled to the end of the newsstand to pay for the item, lowering his sunglasses, he sent a wide grin and a wink to a petite blue eyed brunette he caught staring, standing nearby against the brick of an old building. She blushed and looked at her black ballet flat clad feet.

_You're not my type anyway, p'tite...too sweet..._

"Ya owe meh 72 cents," said an irritated Mississippian voice. It was honey to his ears.

"No, Miss...it's correct," responded the annoyed cashier.

"Ah paid ya twenty foh a 16.99 magazine with tax. Ya gave meh 2.99 change foh some strange reason when yah're supposed ta give meh 3.01," responded with attitude, tapping her black fingernails on the counter. Her lengthly dangly black beaded earrings swung dangerously. Remy smiled enjoying her Southern voice in the clutter of the nasally New York accent, not to mention that long shiny auburn hair with unique white bangs, pale perfect skin, glistening green eyes, slightly upturned nose, pouty lips, curvy waist and long legs. It was too bad that the long black tweed jacket hid so much of her frame. He could however admire her black leather biker boots that had stonewashed jeans tucked into them and that black satin and lace choker on her neck.

The cashier, thoroughly embaressed took back the change and pulled out three dollar bills and a penny.

"Thank ya," said Rogue with a shit eating grin, as she placed her wallet back into her purse and passed an impressed Remy LeBeau.

_You on de ot'er hand..._

Sure, he had never been too into Gothic girls...but somehow on this girl it worked. She was just sexy and vivacious. He smirked. His favorite combination.

She brushed past him with an 'excuse me', for almost running him over, as she met up with her flustered friend, too fast for him to ask her a name...but not before Remy secretly swiped her wallet, the next best thing.

His dextrous fingers pulled out a 20 from the stolen wallet with fast expert hands that no normal person could possibly notice and handed it to the cashier with a smirk, "I believe dat's three dollar bills and a penny."

* * *

"Alright, Rogue, I think that was the last thing that needed to be taken care of!" said an exhausted Kitty Pryde. 

"Oh good. This is such a pain in tha ass," said Rogue brushing the bangs out of her face.

Currently, the pair were holed up in their room, which was fairly spacious. They had lucked out with a suite. Rogue had popped popcorn while Kitty had finished up and the friends were about to watch Kill Bill Volume 1. Both were in their pajamas.

"Well, it's a pain in the ass that's done with," with Kitty with a perky grin.

Rogue chose to ignore the optimism and popped in the DVD.

"So..." Kitty started with a big smile lighting up her face.

Rogue looked at her wearily, she knew where this was going, "So..."

"That guy you nearly made road kill at the newsstand with the trench coat and shades, total hottie, right?" breathed Kitty in a rapid speed.

"Ah guess..." shrugged Rogue.

"Well, despite your boy repelling makeup..." Kitty began.

Rogue sent her a look.

"Hey, all you get are the fetish freaks," she responded as Rogue rolled her eyes, "Anyway, he was totally into you, totally checked you out. I'll bet he would've asked your name if you hadn't retreated from the scene like a gazelle."

"Kit, he was probably tha person who jacked my wallet," said Rogue, rolling her eyes.

"No way. He's way too flashy to be the type," said Kitty, shaking her head.

"Whatever," sighed Rogue as she joined Kitty on the overstuffed couch they had managed to fit into the room, against the kitchen counter.

"Rogue...don't you think it's time...time to get out there. I mean, you can touch. I know that you've been burned by guys, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't take some chances," advised Kitty, imploringly to Rogue.

"Kitty, if ya lahke this guy so much, you date him! Ah mean, Ah'm sure Piotr would understand..." teased Rogue, desperately uncomfortable with the topic.

"You're hopeless," sighed Kitty, dropping the subject to enjoy Kill Bill.

"But ya love meh anyway!" laughed Rogue, enveloping Kitty in a hug.

"Not that much, Rogue, not that much," laughed Kitty back.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? I have more ideas about how they meet...that won't take pages and pages to write. This is actually just a nice way to get me back into writing. As romantic comedy as it is. 

Drop me a line! And as soon as I get URX into my brand spanking new lap top...I'll start working on it again. We'll see if I have the heart to drag up AME...because I just see the most potential from URX at the moment for something quality that I can be proud of, am still proud of.

I'm amazed I can still navigate this site...lol.

simba317

* * *


End file.
